movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Teresa Pussy Poo
(We come to a haunted house) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Someone must live here. *(Crash chatters nervously) *Andrina: I'm scared of this place. Yes I am. *Doug: Don't be afraid, Andrina. Just stand by us, and stick with us. *(Sandy looks through the window) *Sandy: Turns out to be empty. *Griff: We should go in. *Inspector Gadget: But don't make a sound. *Stephen Squirrelsky: If I... I could just get this door open. *(goes to open the door) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. *(opens the door. We went in to see who lived here) *Sandy: Who would live in a haunted house like this one? *Stephen Squirrelsky: There's gotta be someone here. *Darwin: But where is everyone? *(Gumball looks in a cookie jar) *Gumball: I hope there's cookies in the jar. *(Skeeter walks past a skull when eyes peeks out of the skull to see what the heroes are doing) *Skeeter: Huh? *(Looks back to see the eyes in the skull, But they disappeared before he sees them) *Anais: Something's not right. *(Stephen looks in a cupboard to see what's inside. Andrew looks in a closet to see what is in it. Sandy looks in a drawer to see what it's got in it. Stephen looks in a trunk and frogs jumped out of it) *Wattersons: Frogs! *(Sandy shrieks in Flaky's voice) *Stephen Squirrelsky: They're only frogs, Sandy. *Andrew: Yeah. Nothing to get scared of. *Eddy: Those were people. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You mean they were turned into frogs? *Edd: Yeah. *Andrina: Guys, Come over here. I found a lab. Come on, Quick. *Eds: Come on. This way. *Andrina: Behold. *Eds: Cool. *Stephen Squirrelsky: This lab has a lot of potions. *Andrew: That's what scientists do. Mix potions together. *Sandy: I don't get it. *Slappy: Something's not right on it. *Voice: Hey! Who stole all my frogs?! *Skippy: Uh-oh. Who's that? *Darwin: Don't know. *Anais: Haven't a clue. *(We look around the room) *Gumball: It's getting close. But we're not afraid. *(Then POOF, Someone appeared as Teresa Pussy-Poo) *(Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps and Tigger gasps) *Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. It's an evil cat witch. *Teresa: You've stolen my frogs. Now I shall turn you all into frogs. *Courage: No, No, No! Not me! *Johnny Bravo: We're sorry for stealing your frogs. So we just wanted to borrow them. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry about that. We didn't really steal them, They hopped away. We're leaving. Bye. (Gets grabbed) Oh! *Teresa: Wait. Oh my. Aren't you a handsome squirrel? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Who me? *Teresa: Yeah, of course you are. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well uh... (A string snapped) Shesh. Stop that. *Teresa: Oh, you're so sweet. *Stephen Squirrelsky: But-But... *Teresa: No buts. I like you. You're so handsome and sweet. Maybe you'll know that I'll get more villains and then we'll join the Meanie's 80's on the team. *Robert: Eck! Enough with that lovesick nonsense! *Teresa: Nonsense. As long as I get more villains to join me, me and the other villains will join the Meanie's 80's to attack you. *(Teresa accidentally turns Stephen into a frog) *Stephen Frog: Dang it! *Teresa: Whoops. My mistake. And where did you go? *Stephen Frog: Ribbit. *Teresa: Oh dear. What did I do? *(Stephen Frog hops away) *Teresa: Hey! Where are you going? Come back. *Teresa: Oh, There you are. *(Stephen Frog freaks out in panic) *(Teresa blows a magically kiss at Stephen Frog and change him back into Stephen Squirrelsky) *Teresa: There. *Teresa: Come here love. You should know that I must be loving you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Loving me? Oh dang. *Sandy: But I love Stephen and Spongebob even more. *Stephen Squirrelsky: But you said you love me most because I'm a squirrel. *Sandy: Yeah, and though Spongebob loves me, I love you most since you're a squirrel, Stephen. *Stephen Squirrelsky: So, Please, You can't love me when I'm a hero. *Teresa: Oh, really? If you're a hero, Sandy is, and so are the others, how about if I get more villains on the team? *(Teresa kisses him) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Eww. Leave me alone! *Teresa: What a boy. *(The Eds laugh. We leave the house while Stephen tries to escape. Teresa sighs) *Teresa: Oh well. Off goes Stephen. (Stephen escapes) Now it looks like I'll need to join The Meanie's 80's and get more villains to join them too. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. *Sandy: That was close, Stephen. You made it out alive. *Stephen Squirrelsky: That Teresa Pussy-Poo. She's trying to love me. *Sandy: Well, I love you even more, for I hear that she will join The Meanie's 80's and hopefully will get more villains to join them. *Robert: Especially Manfred. *Griff: Springbaky, Chimpy, and Red Guy. *(We shrugged and knew that The Meanie's 80's had Red Guy, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy on the team and were hopefully going to get Teresa and more villains to join them) Category:Specials